


Open Air (Merle Style)

by MagentasNightmare



Series: Fun With Merle [5]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: AU, Accidental Voyeurism, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Insecurity, Massage turns naughty, Merle and OFC smut, Merle and younger woman, Smut, Variation of Open Air by pharmtechgirl71, ge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11209344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagentasNightmare/pseuds/MagentasNightmare
Summary: I know I already posted this under Fun with Merle so I apologize for re-posting it now but I'm making Fun with Merle into a series so it's necessary to re-post it for that purpose. This will not be a regular thing, just today in order to create the series.Love ya! Teagan xoxoI got the coolest prompt from pharmtechgirl71 this morning, to take one of her fics and write it with Merle as the protagonist instead of Daryl just to see what would happen:) I chose her AMAZING story Open Air and if you've read it then just know that I definitely changed the plot to meet a more Merle type story and if you haven't read it READ IT!!!She is super talented and I would assume most people have read her work who also read mine but if you don't yet know her then do yourself a solid and check her amazing writing out.Merle ends up at the drive-in and encounters a woman who's having a rough night and then things get....crazy back at her place. This is an explicit smut show:) Enjoy!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pharmtechgirl71](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pharmtechgirl71/gifts).



_ **^Open Air – Merle Style** _

“Why the hell can't you go to her place?” Merle bitched.

He was half comatose in front of the TV and didn't feel like leaving his own home so that Daryl could get laid.

“She's gonna be here soon, get out!” Daryl hissed, racing around the apartment, trying to make it look and smell better. A home with only two men was typically a smelly and messy place, and theirs was no exception.

Merle just yawned laboriously and stretched his body out longer. Something deep within him LOVED to piss Daryl off. He loved him and would die to protect him, but he got off on annoying him, and Daryl always walked right into it. All he'd have to do was ignore him once, and it would take all the joy out of it, but Daryl could never ignore him.

“Merle! Please! Come on; this place is a pig pen! Help me or get out!”

He chuckled, Daryl was _almost_ angry enough to satisfy him, so he rolled over on the couch and closed his eyes.

“MERLE!”

There is was. Success!

“Where am I supposed to go all evening?” he whined, finally getting up.

“The bar, jogging, bowling, fucking skydiving! I don't care, just go!” Daryl huffed, fluffing a pillow and spraying air freshener around the room.

“Fuck me! The place'll stink of fucking flowers now!” Merle groaned.

“Better than smelling like your old socks on the floor. Go!”

“This woman got magical pussy or something?” Merle chuckled.

“All pussy is magical, you idiot! Scoot!”

“You sound like mom now,” he laughed. “Scoot! Don't hit your brother! Take out the garbage!”

“Good idea,” Daryl said. “Take your wallet, and your coat and the garbage and get out!”

He was pushed out the door with a black bag of garbage in his hands and his wallet and coat being thrown out after him.

Merle grumbled, took the garbage out to the bin and decided to go see a movie at the old drive-in, at least he could sleep in his truck. He put on his coat, fired up his old red truck and turned on the radio.

It was classic AD/DC, and he couldn't resist cranking it up to sing along.

 _ **She was a fast machine she kept her motor clean**_  
_**She was the best damn woman that I ever**_ seen  
_**She had the sightless eyes telling me no lies**_  
_**Knocking me out with those American thighs**_  
_**Taking more than her share**_  
_**Had me fighting for air**_  
_**She told me to come, but I was already there**_  
_**Cause the walls start shaking**_  
_**The earth was quaking**_  
_**My mind was aching**_  
_**And we were making it**_  
_**And you shook me all night long**_  
_**Yeah you shook me all night long**_

He turned the radio back down to pay at the entrance of the drive-in and found a spot at the back row where he could go unnoticed. He found the radio station for the audio but kept it low and lit a smoke as the sun began to set and the previews began. He smoked in peace and watched as a young woman returned from the concession and got into the car ahead of him. She looked cute, and he checked her out cause it was instinctual. Merle was looking damn it! At 40 he was sick and tired of denying that he did most of his thinking with his dick. She had long dark hair, dangerously short denim cut-offs and a white tank top; she was tasty alright.

As the movie got rolling, he found it vaguely interesting, but his eyes kept drifting to the shadows in the car ahead of him. Daryl was back at their place getting it on with his new girl, and by the looks of things, the car ahead of his was rocking too. He could easily make out the image of the shadows touching and rolled his eyes at his shitty track record with the fairer sex of late. The shadows moved into the back seat where he could see a lot better what was happening. Apparently, the world was out to get him tonight.

The lucky bastard was pulling the cute girl onto his lap, and he could see her face over the man's shoulder. She was facing the back window and had her eyes closed in the throws of passion as the fortunate prick was pulling her shirt off and then diving into her breasts like it was a feast.

“God damn it,” he huffed under his breath, trying not to get hard but failing miserably.

He knew how it felt though; he loved getting it on in a vehicle. Nothing was quite as sweet as a woman in his lap, and he was envious now having to watch it.

The woman moved off of his lap suddenly, and Merle assumed she was getting out of her shorts, then he'd have to watch them fucking too, but then she was out of the car and pulling her shirt back on.

She looked like she was almost crying and Merle got a creepy feeling inside. He got out of his truck before he could consider that it was none of his business and he should maybe stay out of it. The man from the car got out as well, and she screamed back at him not to follow her.

“Carrie! Damn it just listen to me! It was just a mistake!”

Merle stepped between them and looked down at the man.

“Back up.”

“Who the hell are you? Stay out of this!” the man shouted.

Merle turned to the woman who was apparently named Carrie and asked if she was OK.

“I'll be fine as long as HE leaves me alone!” she hissed over Merle's shoulder at the man who was still groveling.

“Carrie, don't be ridiculous! It was a slip of the damn tongue!”

“Get the hell away from me!”

The man swore and took off in the other direction and told her to have fun finding her own way back.

“Thanks for that,” she said to Merle, shrugging her shoulders and walking toward the concession.

Merle followed her and decided to get a drink as well; she still looked shaken up.

“Did he hurt you?” he asked, coming to stand next to her at the concession counter.

“No. He just moaned my best friend's name! I knew there was something going on, but I didn't want to believe it.”

“Sorry about that.”

She looked up at him and sighed.

“It's OK...thanks for jumping in there; I might have belted him one.”

“He would have been askin' for it,” Merle laughed.

“I agree,” she said, digging in the pockets of her jean shorts for money it seemed.

“You got a way to get home?” he asked.

“No.”

“I can drive you if you want. Or I could just give you cab money if you're scared to ride with me,” he offered. Merle Dixon was a lot of things: womanizer, drinker, general pain in the ass. He wasn't the type, however, to leave a young woman without a way home in the dark.

“I'll take the ride if it's really OK.”

He walked her back to his truck, and she got in next to him, glaring at the car ahead of them.

“Do you want to see the rest of this movie or just go home?” Merle asked.

“I don't want to stop you seeing it,” she answered softly.

“I only came here cause my brother wanted me out of the house to be alone with his girl,” he laughed. “So where am I taking you?”

She gave him her address, and he drove out of the field to get to the road. She was rubbing her own shoulders and looked shook up and aggravated as hell.

“You OK? You look like you could use a massage or something,” he joked, and she laughed more than expected.

He looked at her funny and wondered what the joke was.

“What's up with you?” he asked.

“I'm a massage therapist,” she informed him, rolling her eyes.

“I get it,” he chuckled. “Guess you can't do yourself...I mean, do it to yourself...you know what I mean.”

“I know what you mean.”

“I'm sure you could find someone to rub your back. A pretty girl like you won't have any trouble replacing that idiot.”

“I'm so done with idiots. I swear if one more man cheats on me I'm going to bat for the other team,” she grumbled.

“I'm gonna try not to picture that if you don't mind,” he grinned. “It sounds kinda nice.”

She slapped his arm, and he laughed back at her. What did she expect him to say?  
“I never had anyone massage my back,” he said, trying to make conversation. “What's that all about anyway?”

“From what my clients tell me it's heaven, but I'm not usually on the receiving end, never in fact.”

“Maybe you should be,” he suggested

“I can't afford a massage these days, my rent is ridiculous.”

“Hell, I'd do it for free but I ain't no expert,” he chuckled, pulling up outside her place.

She pulled her key from her pocket and stopped to look at him for a moment.

“Did you want to come in for a drink? Your brother still probably wants the house to himself, it's still pretty early.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah...come on.”

She lived in a dingy basement suite that had a massage table in the corner of the living room, scarfs all over the walls, a hippy beaded curtain, the whole shit, and shebang.

She turned on a lamp with a thin red scarf draped over it that gave the room a funky pink glow. Merle suddenly felt like maybe he shouldn't be there as she began to light candles all over the place.

She walked to the fridge in the other room and came back in to hand him a beer.

“You OK?” she asked.

“Yeah...just maybe I shouldn't stay long.”

She kicked her boots off her feet and sat down on an old couch and patted the seat next to her.

An hour later they were joking around about South Park, Bill Burr, and Lucky Louie. They liked all the same comedians, and it was easy to feel close to someone quickly when discussing humor. It turned out she was only 25, and he figured, based on that, that he wasn't on her radar at all, so he relaxed completely. Merle didn't speak to a lot of women on a 'not trying to get in their pants' basis, and he found it refreshing to talk to Carrie.

It was starting to get late, but he was quickly realizing he'd been through 4 beer and questioned whether he should drive anymore. He was having a great time and yet he was just about to cut himself off and call a cab when she asked a strange question.

“Did you want a massage?”

“Huh?”

“Come on,” she smiled. “Lay down and let me show you how good it is.”

“I don't know about this...you're 25.”

“It's just a massage, Merle. Come here and just take your shirt off.”

He stood up, set his beer on the table and pulled his shirt over his head before he could change his mind.

She took his hand and pulled him to her massage table, and he lay down on his front, feeling weird as hell already.

Within a few minutes she was rubbing his back with warm oil, and he closed his eyes to take in the sensation of her small but strong hands on his flesh.

“Jeeeeesus!” he groaned.

She worked her hands down to the small of his back and worked her thumbs along either side of his spine. Merle had never felt anything so good that was nonsexual, it really was heaven.

“Like it?” she asked.

“This is fucking amazing,” he moaned in a dopey, pleased voice.

She worked all the kinks out of his back and shoulders and then he moved to get up, offering her a very grateful thank you.

“Lay on your back now,” she said, putting more oil on her hands.

Merle knew he was within inches of getting hard and hesitated to comply, but she insisted. He felt more self-conscious facing her as she touched him so he closed his eyes as her hands moved from the front of his shoulders down his chest to his abdomen and when he dared to open them her breasts were right over his face, and his heart raced faster.

Merle had sex fairly regular, but it was always just taking a woman home or going back to her place, fucking and then a see ya later kind of goodbye. This was even more intimate, and he felt out of his depth.

Soon he was starting to feel downright horny, and he touched her hand to stop her.

“Are you OK?” she asked.

“Yeah...yeah...thanks for this, it was really nice. You're really good at this...I'll be honest though; you're maybe a little too good.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, I'm sorry, but you're a pretty young thing, and I'm a dirty old man.”

“Can I confess something?”

“Sure.”

He grabbed for his shirt to put it back on and she stopped him.

“I was trying to turn you on....I don't usually rub anyone's belly that low.”

“Why?” he chuckled. “You trying to torture me?”

“No, I just got half way through a make out session tonight before finding out yet another boyfriend it a dirt bag, so I'm a little...unsatisfied.”

“Honey...I'm...”

“Too old? No, you aren't.”

She reached up then to kiss him then and decided it wasn't illegal, and he'd stop if it started to feel wrong but he didn't suspect it would. He lifted her up and sat her on the edge of the massage table, and she grinned as she pulled her top over her head.

“What? You want a rub down too?” he smirked.

She didn't answer, she just squealed and lay down on her table.

“Damn,” he whispered to himself as his hands came down on her skin.

“Oil's over there,” she suggested.

“You're gonna kill me, honey.”

He spread oil all over his hands and then moved them over her back trying to figure out what the hell he was doing. She moaned a few times and folded her arms to rest her head on them.

“Undo my bra,” she said.

He breathed out heavy but did as she asked. She was obviously getting off on it and then she told him to rub her thighs. He wondered briefly if he'd fallen down drunk somewhere and was having a really awesome wet dream.

Merle ran both his slippery hands up her right leg to the bottom of her denim shorts, and she opened her legs a few more inches. He repeated the motion, coming closer and closer to the heat between her legs, his eyes focused solely on her ass.

“Mmmmm....that feels so good, Merle.”

It was then he knew that standing there, hard as stone with his filthy hands all over a 25-year-old might not be the best idea. That's when she rolled over on the table and unfastened her shorts.

“Woah now!” he said, stepping back.

“Merle...keep going.”

She tossed her bra onto the floor and squirmed out of her shorts and lay back down.

“Damn it, girl! I can't...”

“Please....I want you to.”

She raised her arms over her head, let one leg hang off the edge of the table and winked at him.

Merle was only human, so he just went for it. Carrie, laying there, covered in oil, in only her panties was too much for any man to walk away from.

He slid his hands up her thighs again, coming closer and she whined under her breath.

It devolved into just random, sexual touching then.

His hands moved over her arms and her breasts and along the sides of her waist.

“Fuck me; you're hot like fire woman!”

She took his hand then and pushed it into her panties, and he was ready to stop messing around and show her a real good time. This was no little girl; this was a woman.

He ducked down and closed his mouth around her left nipple while moving his hand on her pussy.

“That's right,” she hissed. “Just like that.”

She held his head to her breasts and opened her legs wide to accept more of his touch. He'd never made out with a woman on a table before, it was odd, but it worked. He slid his fingers slowly into her; she was so wet and needy for it. His hands were still covered in the oil, and she was writhing on the table for more.

He yanked her panties down her legs and walked to the end of the table where he pulled her ass all the way to the edge.

“You gonna eat my pussy, baby?”

“Yep,” he answered, spreading her legs and holding them wide apart as he bent down to tease his way there. Merle hadn't fucked a 25-year-old since he was 30 and they had changed in the last ten years. This grown woman was damn near hairless, and it was intriguing to him. He took her right thigh and kissed his way closer to her bare lips, and when he got there, he really let her have it.

He licked from the back to the front so softly she whined like she was in pain.

“More!” she begged.

He grinned and slipped his tongue between her folds to the very place she needed it. He nudged at her clit just teasingly with his tongue, and she cried out loud, running her fingers through his hair and pulling him right in close.

Merle pushed her legs as far apart as they'd go and reached his arms up between them to take her breasts in his hands and pinch her nipples gently.

“Fuck!”

He sucked her clit into his mouth just a little and then pressed his tongue to her entrance, not letting up on her nipples for even a second. Merle liked nothing in the whole world more than eating pussy, and he prided himself on it. She was coming apart right on schedule, and he was patting himself on the back mentally as she did.

“Fuck! Merle....fuck....oh!!!”

She lay, flopped on the table for a full two minutes before demanding that he strip and sit down on the couch. He unzipped his jeans and kicked them off onto the floor and dropped his boxers, eager to get her on his lap to ride him. She hopped off the table and got down to the floor like a cat, and he could hardly believe it as she crawled toward him, butt naked.

“You're something else, aren't ya?”

“Uh huh,” she grinned when she reached his open legs and started to kiss her way up the inside of his thigh. Her mouth came inch by inch closer to his throbbing dick, and he leaned his head back on the couch, trying hard not to cum.

She finally took his dick in her hand and ran the tip of her tongue over his slit and then all around the head.

“Oh Chriiiiist!” he groaned into the dim pink light of her shitty basement apartment.

She sucked him off like she knew just how to make a man compliant and then she got onto her feet. She sank her body down onto him, opening her legs around his thighs and laying her hands on his shoulders.

“Wait, condom?” he suggested.

She seemed to realize it was a good idea and grabbed one from her bathroom and handed it to him. He slid it down his dick in record time, and she almost jumped onto his lap and then sank down on his cock.

Carrie seemed to go crazy then and rode him harder than he expected.

“Your dick feels so fucking good in me,” she whined.

“You just ride it out then, honey!” he gasped. She made him feel physically used but so pleasantly abused.

She rode his cock furiously, repeating blasphemy and profanity, the likes of which he'd never heard before.

She got up after a little bit to switch positions and knelt on the edge of the couch, begging for him to fuck her from behind and finish it off.

Merle wondered what rabbit hole he'd fallen down but he grabbed her by the hips and filled her pussy none the less, and she took him so happily.

She held onto the back of the couch and spread her legs wide, arching her back to take him even deeper.

His eyes were stuck on her round ass, and he knew he was just about done. He fucked her harder and harder, and she sounded like she'd never had it so good.

“Fuck me, baby....give it to me good!”

Merle asked if she liked a little spanking and she said only if they were hard ones.

He'd only spanked a woman once, and she seemed moderately into it. Carrie, however, loved it.

He lay a swat on her right ass cheek and could feel her pussy clench on his dick making his head fall back in bliss.

“More! Do it again! Harder!”

She couldn't be real; she'd never met a woman like this.

He spanked her a few more times until his dick couldn't take it and he came hard, folding over her and wrapping both arms around her waist.

_**############################################** _

The next morning he woke up in her arms, wondering how the hell it all happened. His phone had a long string of text messages and missed calls from Daryl, and he didn't really even remember agreeing to stay.

Carrie opened her eyes eventually and smiled at him.

“Hey,” she uttered.

“So all of that really happened, huh?”

“Yep.”

“Do you regret it?”

“No. You?”

He thought about it for a moment and then shook his head.

“No, it was a hell of a good time!”

“Then we'd be fools not to do it again,” she winked, climbing on top of him.

He couldn't believe she wanted more already but who was he to argue with such unassailable logic?

He'd call Daryl back, but he could wait a little bit longer...then he'd be good and pissed off;)

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

_ **^Open Air – Merle Style Chapter 2** _

 

Merle had the good fortune to have sex with the pretty young woman again that morning, but it was different that time. It was slower and a little sweeter. That may have been just in his head; he didn't really know.

He didn't ask for her number cause if experience told him anything she'd be running back to her boyfriend in no time, denying that she'd taken more than a ride home from the old guy at the drive-in. Merle never met a woman who wanted to see his face the next morning, so having her want to sleep with him again felt like a huge bonus in his life.

She seemed happy enough when he gathered up his things to leave, so he considered the tryst to be a great success.

“You need anything, honey?” he asked, not sure how to handle it. Most of the time women hinted they needed him to leave or just left his place without more than a goodbye.

“I'm OK,” she said.

Some men were for marrying and fatherhood; some men were for boyfriends. Merle was a man made for fucking and throwing away, and he'd come to accept it years ago. This young woman was meant to be loved, and he was but a blip on the radar for her. She'd find a good one soon and be married and happy in a couple of years; Merle knew how the world worked.

She looked younger now, and he kinda wished she didn't, it made him question his judgment again.

He was just about to leave, and it hit him that he had to say something, even if it wasn't his place.

“You don't know me, and I don't know you but...you shouldn't take that man back. Any man who would mess around on you doesn't deserve you, honey. You deserve a good man who only wants you.”

“Find him for me then...cause I'm tired of looking,” she shrugged.

“Be patient, honey, and he'll turn up.”

Merle called Daryl and apologized profusely to him for not calling. He knew he'd crossed a line but the whole night had been a blur.

“I don't care of you did score, you call when you won't be back! I was just about to call the police for Christ sake!” Daryl ranted.

“Sorry, Daryl. I don't even remember going to bed last night.”

“Stop drinking so much then!”

“I only had 4, I swear. I don't even get it.”

“Just call next time,” Daryl sighed.

“Yes, honey, I'm very sorry.”

Merle loved that Daryl cared if he was alive or dead, but he had to tease him about it.

A few days passed, and he found that he couldn't get Carrie out of his mind, he was starting to wish he'd asked for her number but it wouldn't work anyway, surely she'd moved passed it by now.

Merle found himself looking at Daryl and his new girlfriend Carol on the couch as they all watched a movie. They looked happy enough, and he wondered what the difference was in relationships that ended immediately after sex and what made them last. He wondered what it would be like to get to know Carrie better, to take her to dinner, meet her parents, marry her and then he almost chuckled to himself. He wasn't the man who got to marry anyone.

Daryl was holding Carol's hand and saying something to her quietly in the darkened living room, and he didn't like watching it anymore, it was making him feel like a lonely third wheel.

“I'm gonna go for a drive,” he announced, getting up to leave.

“You don't have to go,” Carol insisted.

“It's cool...I gotta get outta the house. I'm stir crazy. You guys need anything?”

“No, we're good,” Daryl answered, all of his attention still on Carol.

Merle walked out the door, determined to get out of his funk. He didn't know what he was feeling, but he hated it, it was oppressive, and he didn't know how to rid himself of it.

He drove for a while and tried to get some fresh air in his lungs, so he stopped at the bridge, the one that crossed the river. It was his thinking spot, and as he tossed pebbles into the black water, he had only one thought on his mind. Carrie.

She was a little crazy, frisky, erratic and maybe even a little easy but he liked it. He liked that she made it easy, that she talked to him like they were friends and made him laugh. He had forgotten all about trying to get with her while discussing comedians and let his guard down; he never did that.

The memory of her touch would haunt him, and he knew it. She touched his back like she really wanted him to feel good. She was trying to turn him on, but he could tell that she wanted him to feel good too.

Merle decided that all he could do was drive over and knock on her door, either that, or she'd just roam around his mind for months and torture him.

Just one awkward 'get lost, ' and he'd be able to get on with his life.

Merle got back in his truck and turned on the radio to see what was on and groaned at the sappy stuff they were playing.

“It would be something like this wouldn't it?” he muttered to himself as he pulled a U-turn off the bridge.

 _ **And all I can do is keep on telling you  
** **I want you**_  
 _ **I need you** _  
_**But there ain't no way** _  
_**I'm ever gonna love you** _  
__**Now don't be sad**   
**'Cause two out of three ain't bad**   
**Now don't be sad**  
 **'Cause two out of three ain't bad**

He pulled up outside the house where she rented the shitty basement apartment and lit a smoke, just looking at the place. He tossed it around in his mind for 10 minutes and then lit a second cigarette cause it was a two smoke kind of problem.

It was getting late, and if he didn't move soon it would be too late, and he'd probably lose his nerve for good.

He got out of the truck and watched as the man she'd been with the night he met her left the house and got into the car out front that he should have recognized from the drive-in but hadn't.

He stopped on the sidewalk and waited for a decent thought to come to him. He felt he should just get back into his truck and forget it, but he was a little ticked off, so he chose another path.

The car with her shitty boyfriend drove away, and he walked to the back entrance where she had brought him inside on that night and knocked.

_**What the fuck am I doing here? He wondered.** _

Carrie opened the door and looked at him. She smiled, and it confused him, just like everything else about her.

“Merle, hey!”

“Carrie, I just gotta say something quick, and then I'll go...”

“Go? What's going on?”

“You're a crazy kind of chick...I think you know that, right? But you're young and so pretty and sweet, and I just don't get what you're doing here...”

“Huh?”

“Honey, I know that I don't really know you very well, but I do know that man is not good enough for you. You're too good for anyone who'd ever forget your name or make you feel second best...you're too good for him,” he insisted.

“Merle, you don't understand-”

“It's OK, you don't have to tell me anything, and I'm sorry to be trying to tell you your business cause I know I have no right to do that but you gotta know you deserve better that him. I came here to see if maybe we could...hell, it don't matter now. I saw him leave here just now and I just wanted to say my piece...and now I did...so, I'll leave.”

He stopped rambling and just shrugged at her.

“He just came here to pick up his keys; I didn't take him back. I probably would have but what you said to me before you left made a lot of sense to me.”

“Oh...that's good, honey! You'll be happy you did that, I think. There's a lot of young men out there that know when they've got someone special like you. Men who'd never treat you bad,” he smiled.

“Come inside, Merle.”

“What for?”

“You're the young man I want.”

“But-”

“Do you want me, Merle?”

“Yeah, I want you so bad it hurts all over.”

“Then come inside, cause I feel just the same way.”

Merle walked through the door and followed her down to her shitty apartment with the funky pink light, massage table and hippy beads like he was walking through the gates of heaven and he didn't look back. Perhaps he wasn't the 'throw away man' after all.

 

_**################################################  
I added another chapter of this for Jrodd77 because she's such an amazing reader and I appreciate her support so much. I'm sorry it's SO different from the first chapter, but this is just the way it felt right at the time.(Welcome the Magenta's Nightmare Emotional Roller Coaster! LOL O_o)** _

_**I swear I don't even write this stuff, I just sit at my laptop and it...happens.** _


End file.
